What happened inbetween
by love.to.read.smiles
Summary: Ariel and Eric are married yay but what is it like, living with an ex-mermaid? So many thoughts, so many adventures and little laughs. Is it really all lovey dovey?


**Hey guys!**

**The other day I was going through my videos (from when I was like, 6) and I stumbled upon 'The little Mermaid" I use to love this movie because of the seagull and crab (Scuttle and Sebastian) so…I watched it again. It's funny though because my daddy dearest came down and watched it with me and later on, when the movie was finished he said "do you still have the movie Mulan? I'll watch that with you" Let's remind ourselves my father is turning 51 this year. **

**Anyways….ideas popped into my head and…..poof; here is a story for you all to enjoy. **

Chapter one (Eric POV)

Looking out from the balcony, I scanned the beach for her. For Ariel. I could hear Carlotta moving around in our room; talking to herself while making our bed.

"Poor girl must be home sick, probably missing her family and friends down there,"

Smiling to myself, I searched the beach some more. The truth was simple really, she missed the ocean a lot, and her family, but she loved the land amazingly and she loved her new family she had. The one thing that drove her on land though, was her curiosity. She was always asking questions and discovering new things. I often found it amusing; teaching her new things everyday.

"_This is an apple, we collect them to eat and feed the sailors."_ That day had ended with apples everywhere; some half eaten, others badly bruised – but we came back with enough to feed the sailors for days. Ariel had laughed at Carlotta's face when she saw the apple squashed in her pretty, red hair. I had laughed when Ariel discovered soap can sting if you get it in your eyes. It was an endless game to her. What's this? Where's that? Who's he? When did it happen? I felt like a tutor; an open book for Ariel to find information from.

She loved books – every evening after dinner Ariel would either go to the beach for "her time" or coop up inside the library and find a good book to decipher. I sometimes read to her, fairy tales some nights, horror stories the next. She was always eager to listen and learn. I was worried at first – her sisters _had_ warned me that she would be a handful. Easily bored, Alana had said, "_Easily bored and stubborn to get her way". _I didn't doubt that at all, but if she was easily bored, would that mean she would get bored of me? Of being…human? She hadn't so far, so why should I panic now?

It wasn't like she didn't see her family, every day she would visit the shore where we met and a member of the family (a sister or her father) would come up to check on her. They could speak for hours on end about anything and everything. I sometimes joined them, listened to life down in the sea.

"_Sebastian is holding a concert sometime next week; he kept delaying because he couldn't find anyone who could reach your notes_" Ariel would give a sad smile – the first time I could really see how much she missed her home – the she would proceed on with the conversation and mention the upcoming ball at the time that she was attending "_I have get fitted for another dress" _she would groan. I sighed and kept searching for her.

"Max!" Her laugh swept over me as I caught a glimpse of her running after Max; her red her flying behind her. I waited for her to trip or fall like she had done in the first few months of our marriage (it caused a lot of visit to the clinic) but no such thing happened now days. She was in complete control. I thought back to the days when we would sit side by side on the shore; where the waves were soft. Her dress was always sopping wet and covered in sand, she had no shoes on and her hair usually smelt of salty water. Our legs would be sprawled in front of us from a long run or wrestle. So many questions I had asked her, so many she had answered in detail. But one answer was stuck in my head. I had asked such a simple question; does it feel strange to be human? She had smiled and wriggled her toes. So mysterious, I had thought. It must be strange to have legs, like it would be strange for me to have a fin. Standing up she had answered me,_ "Yes, but I love it."_

A cough at the door took me out of my thoughts. Grimsby informed me that dinner was being postponed to later this evening since Louis had destroyed the pasta we were having in pursuit of a crab. Again.

**Okay – this is going to be simple. The more reviews the better I feel, but no matter what I will be posting more. Thank you for reading **


End file.
